Dear John
by MusicLoveandMagic
Summary: John is sent back into military service. The only way he can stay in touch with everyone is via letters because there's no texting on the front line. Code in the first chapter is 'Losing.' It's spelt in the capital letters. May turn to plot-line instead of letters. Give your opinion!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! This is my first Sherlock Fic so reviews are very much appreciated. **

* * *

I didn't surprise John that the commander who handed him the letter gave him a disapproving look. Obviously Sherlock had written something rude or suspicious in it and John was ever so slightly apprehensive about that. He pulled out the letter from the pre-opened envelope and began to read;

_Dear John,_

_I hope this actually reaches you. The army checking phases are so tedious._

_I don't understand why they think its their business to read these letters! _

_(Yes you, you nosey idiot who checked this. What is the point of you?) _

**_To make sure your not sending bombs, Mr Holmes._**

John noted the small comment written by checking officer and laughed. He decided he would send the letter back so Sherlock could read that comment before continuing.

_Not much has happened here. Someone tried to strangle me the other day but he happened to fall out the window at that particular moment...and land in front of a bus. _

John laughed and a few people turn to stare. He raised his hand in an apology before going back to reading.

_It may also interest you to know I solved another case. I posted the details on my blog and if you mange to get one of these pig-headed officials to lend you a laptop, I expect you could write the case up for me. After all, you have more hits than I do. _

_How's your new routine? Do they make nice tea? Are you winning or losing?_

**_You may not answer that John._**

_Sherlock._

_P.S I've discovered that your bed is nicer than mine. I hope you don't mind._

John smiled and turned the paper over, pulling the pencil out from behind his ear.

_Dear Sherlock,_

_Thank you for insulting the officials. I'm sure they'll take very kindly to that. The new routine is tedious. Luckily, I haven't had that much to do as the tactics have improved and there aren't that many wounded. _

_Obviously the tea here is pants. Seriously, even Anderson could make better and we both know how bad his tea making skills are. _

_I shall see what I can do about the laptop although I doubt they will lend me one as you have probably been classed as suspicious and I'm not allowed to comply to your requests. _

_Nice touch with the bus by the way. What type was it? Or were you to busy with your shock blanket?_

_Glad to hear your life isn't boring._

_John._

_P.S, Get the hell out my bed you moron! Keep the pillow if you must but everything else is still mine._

John folded the paper and wrote the address on the envelope. He stuffed the letter inside and stood up. He ducked out his tent, the sound of gun fire ringing in his ears as he walked through the trenches to the 'mail box'. Some solider had suggested they put a post box in so it reminded them more of home.

Arriving back in his tent, he was greeted with a bunch of wounded men.

Rolling up his sleeves, he began his work, hoping Sherlock would understand the code in his letter.

* * *

**Can you see the code? If not, you'll have to wait and find out!**

**Reviews are appreciated and so are follows and favourites!**

**I will try and make either the next chapter or the one after more exiting!**

**Libs ~Starkid4Eva4~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Thank you for all the follows, favourites and reviews! My email inbox is bursting with notifications!**

**So, Instead of just having Sherlock write to him, I thought why not have other write so...**

* * *

John knew when he was handed a letter the next day it wasn't from Sherlock. The officials take time to read incoming letters. Glancing at the handwriting, he came to the conclusion it was from Lestrade.

_Dear John,_

_How are you doing? I'll assume your fine seeing as we haven't heard any bad news._

_I have to say, I kinda miss you. Sherlock is insufferable and you really had an effect on him. (Are you aware he's stolen your pillow?)_

_Luckily, there haven't been to many crimes recently, (Sherlock might disagree with luckily) so I've been spending time alone. You probably understand how nice peace and quiet is after working with a bunch of morons and criminals._

_Anyway, try to stay out the way of bullets, won't you. The paperwork to get you home will be tremendous._

_Greg._

_P.S Sherlock's also got your teddy bear. I would ask why you have one but the fact he's got it worries me more._

John smiled and folded the letter into quarters before putting it in his trouser pocket. It was nice to know he was being missed, even if he couldn't do anything about it. He dug around of another piece of paper to write his reply.

_Dear Greg,_

_I am very well thank you. I'm honoured your missing me also. It makes a change as no one missed me from the army while I was gone. (I wasn't too surprised about that mind.)_

_I'm glad there hasn't been many crimes. It's good for the Country's safety despite what Sherlock says. _

_And lucky you getting peace and quiet! I get to listen to gun fire, explosions, moans and screams. Hurrah. _

_I'll try and stay out the way as best as I can. _

_I hope your well._

_John._

_P.S Tell Sherlock to put my bear back or I'll skin him when I return home._

Satisfied, he posted the letter and returned to his work. Because there was an awful lot of it.

* * *

**I can just imagine Sherlock cuddling John's teddy!**

**I don't think anyone cracked the code so I'll give you a hint.**

**'The first letter.'**

**Still don't know? Well, I'll give you more of the clue next time!**

**Thanks to all of you who followed and favourited! **

**And a special thanks to;**

**Eryberrie**

**Scarves**

**Raychaell Dionzeros**

**for reviewing!**

**Reviews, follows and favourites are appreciated!**

**Libs ~Starkid4Eva4~**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG! Thank you guys so much! I'm so glad you all like it! apparently this is the only 'good' 'John goes back to the army' story you guys have seen! no pressure there for me then!**

**Also, I'm going away for a few days to stay with my cousins. Please don't hate me because I don't update. That is why! I should be able to update again Thursday.**

**Anyway! On with the story!**

* * *

John knew the packet was from Sherlock before it had even reached him. It wasn't the way the officer was glaring. It was picture of a bus glued to the front.

_Dear John,_

_I though you could do with something to cheer you up. _

Only Sherlock, John though, rolling his eyes. Only Sherlock.

_Lestrade says I have to put your teddy back but do I have to? It's much nicer to talk to that the skull. (It's sulking at the moment.) Besides, it reminds me of you. Mrs Hudson knitted it a jumper and I keep the bear in the cupboard with the jam. Does it have a name?_

John was ever so slightly worried. Sherlock was losing it. The was no other explanation.

_Moving on from the bear. I'm bored. Mrs Hudson took my gun and I may have harpooned the wall instead. (She was not pleased.) _

_On brighter news, I finished another case. It was a good one. Almost as good as the H.O.U.N.D one. Obviously it was the father. Spent three days treating across London before I caught him. _

_I was given a shock blanket. Who do they think I am? Some small child from Coventry? _

_Stay safe._

_Sherlock._

_P.S I hope your in shock._

Raising his eyebrows, he pulled out the material from the packet.

Sherlock had sent him a shock blanket. Of course.

"Watson?" The voice of his commander made John spin round.

"'Nother one. Get on it would ya." The commander didn't wait for a reply, he simply strode away through the soldiers who scattered as they saw him approach.

John took the shock blanket with him as he walked to the medical tent. A young boy, about 19, was sitting waiting.

_Dear Sherlock,_

_Thanks for the blanket. I gave it to someone who needed it. He's called Hamish and he's only 19. I can't believe it. They're recruiting as many as they can and we'll all end up dead. _

_Please stop harpooning the wall, the teddy is called Martin and you can keep him on the mantlepiece. _

_The bus was a nice touch._

_You stay safe too. I'm not the one who owns a harpoon._

_John._

* * *

**I love the idea of Sherlock harpooning a wall. It's mad but I can see it happening!**

**Thanks to all of you who followed and favourited!**

**Reviews;**

**Alex Rider's Spygirl**

**Raychaell Dionzeros**

**iPodge**

**Naito Parhelia (who reviewed in Spanish. I know enough to translate and I was so proud!)**

**Sherlocked Girl on Fire (who has put a ton of pressure on me because they said it was in character... I'm worried that it won't be!)**

**Guest **

**Please Review, follow and favourite!**

**Libs ~Starkid4Eva4~**


End file.
